When it all started
by axeprincess22
Summary: 2D, por primera vez, se hace cargo de una de sus muchos hijos y no porque quiera, ¿Que le espera la paternidad a nuestro peli-azul favorito? One-shot inspirado en el arte de rancidpeppep. Disclaimer: He pedido a la artista el permiso de usar sus imagenes y OC's para crear esta serie de One-shots.


Una luz roja en medio de la oscuridad marcaban las 2 AM. Ciertos ojos se perdían en la densa oscuridad de aquel cuarto desordenado. Las pronunciadas ojeras que solía tener eran tan violetas que parecían dolorosas, su pálida cara de cansancio y fastidio eran por demás expresivas, solo que la persona que causaba su fastidio no lo notaba.

-"Sydney, por favor, ya duerme"-susurro el cantante.

La pequeña sydney de tan solo 2 meses de vida, lloraba desconsoladamente, acostada al lado de su padre, en la gran cama de 2 plazas. Las sabanas olían a butterscotch y cigarrillos la habían calmado por unos instantes cuando el la saco de su cuna para que dejara de llorar, pero luego volvió a lo mismo. El llanto incesante de la pequeña taladraba la cabeza de 2D agrabandole su migraña, las mejillas de la bebe estaban rojas de tanto llorar y gritar. Si no fuera por eso y el característico pelo azul que heredo de su padre, el la perdería en la blancura de sus sabanas.

El cantante se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando que su torso desnudo entrara en contacto con el frió ambiente de su pieza. Su piel se erizo pero no le dio importancia.

Hundió su cara entre las palmas de sus manos, tratando de ignorar el llanto de Sydney, pero era imposible era tan agudo que sentía que destruía sus tímpanos.

En un vago intento de ignorar su insistente griterio, recordo como fue que termino en esa situación.

No fue mucho mas de un año atrás, él estaba en su computadora, como siempre, buscando alguien con quien pasar la noche hablando en un sitio de "Camgirls". Solía usar siempre los mismos hastags, #curvy y #bigtits, no era muy pretencioso, simplemente queria sacarse las ganas de tener contacto carnal con alguien.

Y así fue como la conoció. Entro a un perfila de la foto era preciosa, ojos marrones, labios carnosos y rosados, hermosa sonrisa, largo y lacio pelo cobre, y un cuerpo perfecto, tal y como lo que buscaba 2D.

Cuando iniciaron la videollamada ella lo recibió con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras en los labios, haciendo que el corazón de 2D diera un vuelco. Mientras hablaban de los gustos y preferencias sexuales de cada uno, el peli-azul no podía sacar la vista de los labios de aquella colorada, su mente no paraba de imaginar todas las cosas que aquellos labios podían hacer.

Luego de estar hablando varios días reiteradas veces, acordaron encontrarse en la casa del cantante. Esta demás decir que él quedo extasiado con ella. Lo habilidosa que era bajo las sabanas, lo atenta que era y nunca le negaba un solo pedido. Con ella cumplió la gran mayoría de sus fantasías sexuales, asi que en cierto modo se armo una vinculo sentimental, no eran pareja, no se celaban, no se mandaban mensajes cariñosos, pero cada vez que se veían, la pasión en ellos se encendía como fuego y se propagaba como un incendio forestal.

Un dia, ella no contesto sus mensajes ni sus llamadas, el tiempo pasaba y nunca supo nada mas de , en cierto modo, preocupado por el hecho que su "dama de compañía" hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero tampoco la busco demasiado. Si ella no quería ser encontrada, entonces el no la buscaría. En cierto modo su desaparición repentina le provoco un vació, pero no era nada que otra mujer no pudiera reemplazar.

Una particular mañana de otoño, recibió una llamada, pero no cualquier llamada, fue la llamada telefónica que le cambio la vida.

-"Usted es el sr. Pot?"-dijo un hombre de voz vieja y cansada

-"S...si, ¿Quien habla?"

-"Lo llamo desde el hospital central de Londres. Vera señor hace un mes hemos recibido a una paciente que entro en trabajo de parto para dar a luz a una niña. La madre de esta niña lo puso a usted como padre de esta pequeña"

'Otro niño mas a la lista de cuota alimenticia' pensó el peli-azul

-"Si, ya haré el papeleo para poder pagar la cuota mensual"-Respondió 2D

-"No sr. Pot, lo llamo para comentarle que debe venir a buscar a su hija, ya que le hemos dado el alta medica para que se pueda ir a su casa"

-"Oh... no, de eso de encargara su madre"

'Que sea dicho de paso, no se quien es' agrego mentalmente el cantante.

-"Sr. Pot, usted no esta entendiendo, la madre de su hija murió dando a luz a la bebe. Ella esta huérfana, usted es la única persona que le queda"

Fue en ese preciso instante, en esas palabras, en esa llamada de aquel día de otoño, su vida había cambiado para siempre y por siempre.

Ese día, a la noche se vio con la pequeña en brazos y un bolso lleno de las cosas de ella, que aquella mujer colorada le había dejado, junto a una carta. Acostó a Sydney, así la había nombrado él, en el sillón mientras leía la carta.

" _Siento todo esto, lo siento muchísimo, me hubiera gustado haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para poder decirte que estaba esperando una hermosa hija de tu parte, lamento muchísimo no poder estar en este momento con ella, lamento muchísimo dejarte a cargo de lo que mas ame en mi vida y que, gracias a ti, la pude conocer aunque sea unos instantes._

 _Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, no supe como reaccionar, ya que eso me quitaría mi fuente de trabajo y te espantaría a ti. Trabaje durante los primeros 3 meses de embarazo para poder juntar la plata suficiente para que no nos faltara nada pero eso hizo que mi embarazo se volviera de alto riesgo. Durante esos 3 meses de trabajo, todos mis clientes me trataban como mierda, ninguno me trato como me tratabas tu en la cama Stu._

 _Stuart no puedo explicarte el miedo e impotencia que sentí cuando tuve mi primera perdida... estaba tan asustada y sola..._

 _Solo te pido que la cuides porque es lo mas preciado que pide tener en mi vida de mierda._

 _Con amor._

 _Kath_ "

Los ojos negros del cantante se había aguado al terminar de leer la carta. Fue por eso que ella dejo de hablarle, que dejo de visitarlo. Estaba embarazada y era su hija. Aquella pequeña niña de pelo azul y piel pálida que dormía plácidamente a un costado suyo en el sillón era su hija. Indiscutiblemente lo era.

El llanto incesante e incansable de su hija lo saco de sus recuerdos.

Cansado de no saber que hacer para que su hija durmiera de una vez, tomo su celular y marco.

Ella sabría que hacer... o eso esperaba.

-"2D ¿Haz visto la hora que es?"

-"Lo se... lo siento noods"

-"¿Es Sydney la que esta llorando?"

-"Si.. no logro hacer que se duerma, la cabeza me estalla, ayúdame Noods por favor..."

La guitarrista pareció dudar unos instantes, pero escuchar el llanto de fondo, la hizo decidirse.

-"Esta bien, en 10 estoy ahi..."

Y corto la llamada antes de que el peli-azul pudiera contestar.

Él dejo el celular en la mesita de luz y tomo a Sydney en brazos, que por un momento, pareció tranquilizarse.

La miro por unos instantes.

Era su vivo retrato, pelo azul piel pálida, cejas negras pero en algo era parecida a su madre. Tenia ojos negros, como ella, como Kath.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Sydney comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Se dirigió a la puerta, con ella en brazos, y al abrirla, se encontró con Noodle.

Estaba con una sudadera 2 tallas mas grande, unas converse desatadas, y un short bastante indecente.

Ella noto como 2D la miraba y se enojo.

-"Es mi ropa de dormir 2D, normalmente la gente duerme a esta hora"-dijo malhumorada la japonesa

Ella entro al departamento y tomo a la pequeña en brazos. En el instante en el que Sydney se sintió en brazos ajenos, paro de llorar y miro curiosa. Al darse cuenta de la situación y por un acto-reflejo intento tomar el pecho de Noodle.

La japonesa se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y de porque lloraba tanto.

-"¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que le diste de beber leche 2D?

El peli-azul se rasco la cabeza y en un momento de lucidez, recordó.

-" A las 18 PM, ¿Por que?"

Noodle frunció su ceño y evito gritarle al cantante.

-"Es un bebe...¡STUART, ELLA DEBE TOMAR SU BIBERÓN CADA 2 HS!"

Tanto 2D como Sydney se asustaron ante el grito de la japonesa. Tanto así que la pequeña rompió en llanto nuevamente, mientras 2D corría a la cocina a calentar la leche.

Una vez todo listo, le entrego el biberón a Noodle, la cual se sentó en el sillón con Sydney en brazos para alimentarla.

En menos de 5 minutos se termino todo el biberón. La morocha tomo a Sydeny y la puso contra su pecho, dándole palmadas en la espalda para así poder hacerla eructar.

2D miraba maravillado aquella escena. A él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido todo eso.

Cuando escucharon un pequeño eructo, Noodle se levanto y la fue a acostar en la cama de 2D.

Él las siguió.

-"Listo, ahora dormirá toda la noche"

2D sonrió y abrazo a Noodle.

-"Gracias Noods"

-"No me lo agradezcas, solo recuerda cambiarle el pañal y darle un biberón cada 2 hs"

El peli-azul asintió enérgico.

La acompaño hasta la entrada, donde se despidieron y el volvió a su habitación.

Se acostó en la cama, al lado de Sydney, donde la arropo y envolvió entre sus largos brazos, acercándola a su pecho desnudo, donde ella se acurruco mas.

Observo la tranquila respiración de su pequeña, como su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, como sus manitos estaban cerradas en forma de puño, y como su cabeza se inclinaba levemente hacia la izquierda.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, él, por primera vez en años, se haría cargo de uno de sus hijos.

Con esa vista y ese pensamiento, se durmió.

* * *

 **Hola! les traigo este One-shot en lo que escribo el nuevo capitulo de"La Dispute". Este es el primer de varios One-shots te habara sobre esta historia. La idea basica y el OC "Sydney" son propiedad de Rancidpepper, yo solo le pedi prestado sus imagenes para inspirarme en esta serie de one-shots. Les dejo su tumblr apra que vean los proximos oneshots que se vienen.**

 **rancidpepper . tumblr tagged / my - art**

 **Y como siempre gracias por leer, por los favs, follows y reviews**


End file.
